


just let me adore you

by caitlesshea



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: TK knows the pain he's feeling isn't his own. He only wishes Carlos had told him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 222





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for @bestillmyslashyheart - here’s some hurt/comfort Tarlos! With a twist. Love you!

TK has been feeling off all day. He can’t describe it, other than feeling like he just worked a double shift and didn’t get any sleep. 

He makes it through their first three calls by the skin of his teeth. He can feel the crew watching him and his dad is starting to look worried, but he just brushes them all off. 

His right side is twinging and it would be weird, it is weird, but he pushes the thoughts away. It’s been a couple of months since he was shot and he knows he uses his right side more often than not to compensate for his left side. It’s been a couple of weeks since his left shoulder finally stopped twinging so he figured all was okay. 

“You okay, kid?” Judd asks as TK struggles to lift something. 

“Yeah. Must’ve tweaked something.”

“If you say so.” 

“What?” TK snaps and instantly feels bad. He rubs his right side, hoping the pain will recede. “Shit. Sorry.”

“All good. You just look a little flushed. Maybe you’re gettin’ sick.” 

“Maybe.” 

TK goes to finish cleaning the truck when the pain in his side flares to unbearable and he falls into the truck gasping in pain.

“Shit, TK.” Judd helps him sit down and TK reaches for his side again.

“Owwww.” 

“You’re hurt. Let me help.” Judd helps him untuck his shirt and starts looking over his side. They’ve attracted a crowd now and his dad comes running.

“Someone get Captain Blake!” Owen shouts through the Station.

“TK! What’s wrong, son?” 

“I don’t know. It’s been hurting all day.” TK says through gritted teeth. 

“What has?” 

“My side.” TK tries to turn in on himself. The pain is similar to when he was shot but he knows he hasn’t been shot so he doesn’t know what’s happening. As if random pain wasn’t scary enough, he’s having trouble breathing through it. 

Michelle comes running with her team and she takes one look at TK and groans.

“Shit.” 

“What? What is it?” Owen asks her frantically as he and Judd try to calm TK down. 

“He didn’t tell you?” Michelle asks him quietly.

“Tell me? What are you talking about? Who?” TK grits out. 

“Carlos.” 

“What about him?” TK asks as his eyes widen. His breath catches in his throat and Michelle nods. 

“Based on your symptoms, I’d say he was shot.” Michelle says quietly as she helps TK sit up. 

“Shot?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Is he okay?”

“Why is TK hurt?”

The questions come in such a rapid fire from everyone that TK can barely keep up. It hits him at once though, washing over him like a warm glow, even while he’s in pain. 

“Why didn’t he tell me?” TK whispers as he holds his side. 

“I don’t know. I thought he did. Especially after you were - ”

Michelle doesn’t answer but TK knows what she was going to say. Carlos would’ve felt TK getting shot, too. 

“Tell you what TK?” Owen asks him and then his eyes widen. 

“At the hospital, I could’ve sworn.” Owen curses to himself. “Alright, we need to find out where they’re taking Carlos.” 

“I’ll call his Captain.” Michelle says as she walks away to grab her phone.

“C’mon.” Owen and Judd help him up and he leans on his dad. 

“Dad, I didn’t. I can’t. I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t TK. You won’t.” 

Everyone is looking at him in confusion except Judd and Paul.

“You could’ve told me.” TK grits out and Owen laughs.

“Kid, the only person who could’ve told you is Carlos.” Judd shakes his head and he can hear Paul explaining to Marjan and Mateo what’s going on but TK doesn’t want to listen. He only wants one person to tell him, and right now, he doesn’t know how he’s doing. 

“I found out what hospital he’s at and I told his Captain. They should be able to hold off on surgery until we get there if we use the Rig.” 

**~~~**

“No. For the last time. I don’t want it.” TK grits through his teeth as he paces the hospital waiting room.

“TK.” Owen tries to placate him and he _hates_ it.

“No. He didn’t for me.” 

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” 

“No. They are not putting me under. It’s not that bad.” TK lies. And okay, he can admit that the pain is pretty bad, and he probably should be unconscious but Carlos stayed awake for him, so he’s doing the same thing. 

“Carlos was a mess, TK.” Michelle whispers and TK’s eyes snap to hers. “It wasn’t until after the surgery that he was even able to move around.”

TK’s heart breaks. To know that Carlos wasn’t okay because of him is almost too much to bear. 

TK sits down heavy in one of the plastic hospital chairs, leaning close to his dad. He closes his eyes, telling himself it will just be for a minute. 

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep but suddenly his dad is shaking him awake. 

“TK. Carlos is out of surgery.” 

“Is he okay?” TK sits up too quickly and grabs his head. He immediately reaches down to his side, noticing that the stabbing pain is gone, replaced by a dull ache.

“He is. They’re moving him to a recovery room and then we can see him.” 

TK feels like he can finally breathe. He slumps back into the chair, not caring that tears are sliding down his face. 

“Where’s Michelle?”

“She’s talking to the doctor. She’s his emergency contact, since his mother is out of town.” 

TK nods, remembering Carlos telling him that his mom was going on a much needed vacation to visit his sister. TK frowns, he didn’t even _think_ to call them. His dad must notice him spiraling because he grabs his shoulder.

“TK, Michelle called them. They’re on a flight back to Austin and should be here in a couple of hours.”

“I didn’t - ”

“No. No one expected that of you.”

“But, Dad…”

“No, TK.” Owen looks at him sharply. “There is nothing you should’ve done except exactly what you did.”

“I need to see him.” 

Owen’s eyes soften. “I know, TK.” 

TK leans back, letting the buzzing underneath his skin wash over him. Now that he’s aware of it he can’t seem to stop feeling it. His heart breaking for a moment at the thought of Carlos keeping this to himself, of being afraid to mention it to TK. 

“He’s in the recovery room. We can go see him.” Michelle’s voice startles him out of his spiraling thoughts. TK jumps up and starts following her, Owen chuckling behind him. 

TK takes one look at Carlos in the hospital bed and the tears come in waves. He practically runs over to Carlos’ bedside to grab his hand. The buzzing under his skin settles like a warm blanket at the two of them finally being connected. 

TK squeezes Carlos’ hand and leans his head against his arm. The tears keep falling down his face as he leans further into Carlos. 

“Ty.” Carlos croaks as he fingers twitch around TK’s and TK shoots his head up to look at Carlos.

“‘Los.” TK whispers as Carlos smiles softly. 

“I’m okay.”

TK leans up to kiss Carlos, the taste of both of their tears between them.

“You scared me.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

TK sits back down and leans against Carlos. 

“It’s okay. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was shot.” Carlos quips even while his eyes are laced with pain. 

TK laughs and rubs at his chest and his right side. Carlos notices the movement on the right side and he winces. 

“Tyler.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t - ”

“Why didn’t you tell me we were soulmates?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
